


John Constantine the Shoe-Slut (Part 2)

by CombiningPowers



Series: John Constantine the Shoe-Slut [2]
Category: CombiningPowers, Constantine (TV), Hellblazer, Matt Ryan - Fandom
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, Bound Servants, Bukkake, Cock Worship, Creampies, Demonic Penises, Demons, Feet, Foot Fetish, Foot licking, Foursome, Gangbang, Humanoid Demons, M/M, Magical Fucking, Master/Slave, Minions, Satyr, Shoes, Sock Fetish, Socks, Summoning, Summoning Ritual, Threesome, bareback, cum, dirty talking, foot, foot worship, non-human sex, rough, semen - Freeform, shoe fetish, shoe worship, slut, toe sucking, whore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2020-07-09 05:44:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19882600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CombiningPowers/pseuds/CombiningPowers
Summary: Eager to try out a new spell to satisfy his inner cravings, John Constantine summons a unique trio of demons, bounding them to his will and desires. Expecting carnage and war, the three creatures are surprised and perplexed to learn that their depraved Master summoned them for him to play with, John immediately burying himself in their unique anatomy. Unsure if John is simply testing them, the three hellish beasts soon come to learn the Earthly pleasures of getting one's toes sucked and feet licked ...





	John Constantine the Shoe-Slut (Part 2)

"Ok John, time to really make up your mind. Are you sure you want to go through with this?" voiced the blonde demonologist out loud to himself as he knelt on the hardwood floor of his apartment suite; the open living room area illuminated solely by a collection of candles that flickered wildly. It had been a few weeks since his last ... engagement with a certain foot-worshipping cult and even though the entire experience had its ups and downs, the 37 year old couldn't shake the memories from both his thoughts and his dreams. He'd often wake up sweaty, panting; thighs slick with pre-cum as he 'revisited' the intimate moments as his body was used like a sexual plaything, the mere thought already giving him a sizeable erection through his pants and underwear. Unsure if this was simply a long-term effect of their mysterious ritual or the honest fact that he had awakened a new fetish; John pondered on possible solutions. Of course, when you're a conjurer with a penchant for the supernatural and otherworldly; nothing comes easy and browsing forums or seeking counsel on his fantasies just wasn't a part of Constantine's vulgar vocabulary.

So here he was, kneeling down in his living room like a tainted sinner, arms and floor covered in ink symbols that manifested and swirled in dark, morbid patterns. He had done his research through dusty old tomes and found himself a perfect solution; though as he planted himself with nothing but him and his thoughts, he was finally starting to doubt if he was making the right decision. The summoning spell he had planned to enact would conjure three demonic spirits to him; bound to carry out his will and fade away once completed. Though it was often a dangerous ritual with a number of chances to backfire, the confident 37 year old wasn't worried about any side-effects, only if this was something he should be doing. It would probably be a lot easier to either go back to the cult or find a couple of horny guys to experiment with; but somehow this seemed ... preferable.

"Fuck it, not like im bringing upon the apocalypse," finally concluded the blonde man as he closed his eyes and began to chant in old, forgotten Latin; the words booming and spilling out of his twisting mouth as if they had taken physical form. The many candles of various shapes and sizes began to flicker as a wild breeze formed in the centre of the open space, a darkened portal of sorts already beginning to appear in the expertly crafted ink circle. Creepy, child-like whispers formed on the edge of his mind but John was able to easily push them aside, the difficult spell requiring little to no effort to properly perform. He was a bit of a mess when it came to his vices, substance abuse and general life choices, but he was never named a true Master of the Dark Arts for nothing.

Opening his brown eyes as he finished the chant, John felt a great surge of energy begin to 'flow' from his decorated arms and the shape etched onto the floor before him; the ink glowing with power and dimension, seemingly throbbing with a life of its own. Gritting his polished teeth as he concentrated on controlling the balance, the man smirked as he began to see 3 figures materialise before him, confident in his abilities which once again, paid off without consequence. The conjured wind and storm-like behaviour began to clear and dissipate as the summoning ritual came to a close, leaving nothing but the 3 subjects in all of their prime and glory. The room was left in disarray as pillows and small books were thrown around like petals in a hurricane; but it had worked.

-

"Who summons us? Feels like millennia since I've properly stretched my legs," quipped the figure on the right, his skin a light blue colour and covered in numerous tattoos and markings that dotted his torso and neck; vaguely human but with trace amounts of reptilian, especially in the eyes and mouth. "I believe it has been a few hundred years, judging by the clandestine decor," continued the presence on the left, appearing like an incredibly stocky European bodybuilder, rubbing his pointed ears and mildly furry skin that dotted his body in small patches, like a mythological satyr. "Silence my brothers, we have a job to do," finished the middle creature, appearing to be the perfect depiction of the devil, blushed red skin and a pair of powerful horns emerging from his forehead; his eyes a dark crimson to match his mature persona.

John fell back in amazement as he took in their incredibly sexy, diverse forms, salivating and chomping at the bit as he scanned them and all their physical qualities. Though the trio were rumoured to be one and the same in the old texts, a close-up inspection revealed all their differences, not that John cared in the slightest. Though it could've been his downed position on the floor, but their obscured cocks and erotic figures that graced the spectrum kept him immensely interested. "The trio of Amaranth, I am John Constantine and I have bound you to my will ... temporarily of course, im not a monster," introduced the astonished blonde conjurer as he quickly hopped onto his feet, making a small bow as he was in the presence of raw power that could easily topple empires and conquer nations.

"He's a morsel isn't he, a bit thin but the bones are always my favourite part," whispered the tattooed creature to his brethren, gossiping like a schoolgirl in the corridors; though his deep and charming voice was like silk and honey on the ears. "Why have you summoned us mortal? It is true we are bound to your service, but i see no battle; no war. Do you desire the heads of your enemies?" questioned the obvious chieftain of the trio, stroking his horns in the same manner as one would tangle their hair in-between their fingers, a curious gaze plastering his honed red eyes. The furry figure looked around to seemingly judge his surroundings, head darting around as he put his large, pointed ears to work.

"I know you are often brought into this plane for warfare and treachery, but I've got something else in mind," schmoozed John as he loosened his tie and undid the top few buttons of his white dress shirt, a sly smile creeping across his face. "Speak your command, I do not like wasting time," countered the red horned boss as he placed his hands behind his back, his voice deep and gravelly as if he gargled nails and whisky as a pastime. The other two followed suit and stopped their hi-jinks and whispering, taking a similar position as their leader; appearing incredibly menacing and intimidating; as the diagrams described.

"You sexy demons are going to fuck me, use my body with a special emphasis on my feet here. I know its a bit ... unexpected, but judging by those mighty bulges you got packing there, i don't think you're going to disappoint your new Master," cheekily explained John as he knelt down onto the floor, eye-level with their buff and sexy crotches. The three figures immediately fell out of their cool and edgy demeanour, shocked and taken back by the unusual request, the marked one stifling a small chuckle. "You performed a blood ritual to bring the Trio of Amaranth into your reality, your dimension ... and you want us to sexually stimulate you? We have the combined strength of entire worlds at our fingertips, our strength and magical persuasion is beyond -" began the confused leader before he was interrupted as John raised his hands, moving his fingers from side-to-side.

"I know what you're thinking, why not just find some other humans to fool around with. Why use dark magic for something as simple as a rough foot-job. To tell you the truth, normalcy is just a word I've never learned the meaning of," divulged the kneeling conjurer as he gestured for them to approach, a hungry, primal look darting across all three summoned beings. The trio of Amaranth held their ground, looking at one another with perplexed looks, most likely wondering if this was some sort of test. "C'mon, take off your loincloths, shed your armour and come fuck me. I am your Master, you shall follow my command. Parere!" finished the impatient, horny human; shouting the Latin phrase for 'obey' to prove that he wasn't fucking around. As if knocked out of a trance, the three individuals followed through with their newfound task.

-

"Yea that's right, surround and ambush me with your fat cocks. Let's see what I've got myself into," whispered the 37 year old as he reached out to pull the three creatures towards him, immediately doused in their natural odours. The air around him smelt like a saturated mixture of normal sweat, sweltered pine and sugar; no doubt wafting from the furry satyr of the trio; covered in enough body hair to trap a variety of aromas. It was definitely amazing though, to have three demonic beings all for his own dirty little secret; especially as he finally eyed their meaty packages. "Fuckin' hell, I can't wait to feel that one inside me," cooed the distracted man as he reached for the blue-skinned creature's groin, biting his lip as he felt around the bulging area, pulling the loincloth off its tight string. A 10" organ of the same colour, as thick as a beer-can and ribbed along its entire shaft,flopped into the room; which John immediately stuffed into his mouth, moaning loudly as he savoured the exotic stimuli.

The giddy and excited conjurer wrapped his tongue around the penis as he greedily engulfed it down his throat, amazed at how the ribbed texture and ocean-like taste flooded his senses. Though it seemed they were trying to be formal and reserved, John could easily hear the tattooed hybrid begin to softly moan as he towered over him, stifling his breaths and staying steady. Looking up with big brown eyes, Constantine also came into contact with the other two members, nearly choking on his snack as he eyed their unique biology. The furry satyr bodybuilder had an enormous bulb or swollen tip on the end of his 7" shaft; bright red and already oozing with droplets of sweet, sinful honey. He had no idea how he was going to fit that in his mouth or ass, but he was definitely going to enjoy the journey. The horned one, the defacto leader and the most reserved out of the trio; had numerous fleshy spikes emerge from around his cockhead; John wincing as he smelt a new challenge for his abused body.

Reaching out and bringing the other two neglected members into the limelight, John began to alternate dishing out wet, suctioned blowjobs, already sweating as he moved his head from cock to cock like a diligent worker bee. The taste and smells of their otherworldly bodies as well as their other special characteristics filled the man with a brand new sexual curiosity; losing his mind as he submitted to their desires. The satyr was the most interesting to pleasure as John could barely fit the enlarged bulb in his jaw, instead licking the entire area like a delicious lollipop, sucking the sweet pre-cum that flowed like a tap. As he blew one, his hands would work on jacking-off the others; finding some interesting positions as he essentially ordered them around the immediate area, gasping for air before submerging his willing mouth and gaping throat to their whims.

"The human is quite ... eager, his tongue feels like a paintbrush, smooth as silk," groaned the hairy satyr as he was licked and lapped by his new service dog, "I am curious as to what he plans next." The horned boss looked away across the room whenever he was pleased, doing his absolute best to not reveal any signs of interest or desire, folding his arms as his spiky manhood was graciously nestled within John's flexible, hot cheeks. "I've always found humans to be so cute. Look at him, moaning like the little slut that he is. This is definitely more fun than ripping apart my enemies on the battlefield," cooed the marked hybrid as his ribbed member was sucked dry and fully swallowed, bucking his hips against the sweaty blonde whore below him. The red-eyed leader simply scoffed in annoyance; something that John hoped to alter by the end of the night.

-

"Say, you wouldn't mind If i could have a peek at your runners right? They're sorta the reason I summoned you," bashfully gasped John after a few minutes of jumping from dick to dick, wiping the thick spit mixture from his lips and wiping it on his arm; undoing the buttons of his white business-shirt and allowing his sweaty chest to properly breathe. The cold air was welcome on his swamped nipples and he couldn't help but shiver as his boiling skin was soothed by the temperate bubble around him. "Runners? I don't believe I understand your ... speech," quipped the bossy horned demon without wasting a single second, eager to jump on any chance at disproving or retaliating against his bound Master. "I think he means our feet," whispered one of the others, removing their cloth-like 'shoes' to demonstrate the point. Like a starving man at a buffet, John eyed the revealed feet and marvelled once again at their differences to his own; bending his neck downwards to get a better inspection; already 'hit' with their salty odour which was like heroin for his nose.

"Our Master is as low as a dog," confidently bad-mouthed the leader as he folded his arms, suddenly enjoying his position now that the roles had seemingly reversed. "Oh yea, keep talking Daddy, I love it when they fight back; makes your future screams of pleasure all the more delicious," charmed Constantine as he looked up from the floor and gazed into the red-eyed creature with floaty, bedroom eyes; purring slightly. Although he was expecting talons and flippers galore, the three differing summons still possessed feet that could still technically pass for human. Like all their characteristics that dotted their bodies, faces and cocks; the resemblances carried further downwards; giving each pair a unique twist that John absolutely adored.

The marked, reptilian-eyed demon had ribbed, scaly feet that were already glistening with what must've been sweat; which accumulated in-between the various folds. Salivating as he realised just how much flavour must've been trapped in-between, the horny conjurer moved onwards from left-to-right, eyeing the furry Satyr paws with just as much enthusiasm. They were large, with hairy ankles that formed a cuff of sorts around the length. Though he was expecting animal paws, the sheer size were more than enough to sate his foot-whore appetite. Finally, the horned demon had the most ordinary of the lot; though they were coloured a darker shade of crimson to match the demonic appearance. Like eyeing the rigid, sexy feet of Satan himself, John got to work with his new meal plan; excited for this event more than the previous.

Sticking with tradition, John began with the most exciting of the trio, eager to dab his tongue across the ribbed marked hybrid. A light shade of blue and very aquatic in nature, the 37 year old arched himself downwards so that his face was pressing right against its unique texture. Though it appeared to be cold from a distance, John could clearly feel both feet pounding with warm blood, flush against his cheek. "My, you smell absolutely fucking wonderful," whispered the man as he took a deep whiff of the salty, musky flavour that had snowballed along; mesmerised and moaning like a slut as his lungs filled with the masculine odour. Sticking his tongue out, he gently swabbed it along the ribbed texture, pangs of intense flavour darting across his mouth every time the tip of his flexible organ slipped in-between the cracks. The warmth, smell and familiar taste of a foot send John into a frenzy and it wasn't long before he was attempting to bathe then entire appendage in his hot saliva; panting as he relished more.

"The blonde human really seems to ... know what he's doing," moaned the marked hybrid as his two size-11 feet were treated with the upmost care, John feeling drips of pre-cum from the creature's ribbed cock begin to drip down onto his clothes and skin. "What's it taste like?" asked the satyr as he played with his oozing bulb, intrigued by the new act, never before viewing his or his bretheren's feet as instruments of pleasure. "Tastes like fucking whisky distilled with pre-cum and joy. Don't you worry, I'm gonna fuck your feet up too you big lad," gasped Constantine in-between deep breaths, now sucking on the extended toes and cradling them delicately in his mouth. There was a sandy taste on the edge of his mouth as he swashed the digits, further proof of the reptilian/aquatic nature of his current subject. It was gritty and when his toes would sneak right in-between the gaps, he could feel and savour grains of sand, the ocean water only mixing with the saltiness of the sweat. It was incredibly erotic and the man found himself falling deeper down the foot-slut rabbit hole, wishing his mouth and jaw were big enough so that he could deep-throat both feet at once. "The human is ... my, he's so talented," moaned the blue hybrid as he lifted one foot and jammed it down his Master's throat, panting as the ribbed folds filled with saliva; marinating the warm flesh in salt and ichor.

Realising he was ignoring his other two subjects, John quickly rolled himself over, wanting to pleasure one foot from each at the same time. Massaging them first with his hands, he once again naturalised himself with the powerful combined odour; though this time it had an extra kick to it. Licking his lips and swishing the previous taste around his mouth like a fine wine, John made the connection as he remembered the portal. The Satyr's feet were covered in grimy, dried dirt but the horned demon's feet were caked in a layer of ash. As he had already made MANY trips to the surface of Hell, some for fun, some as a prisoner; the nostalgic beat seemed to bring out another dimension inside the horny man. Positioning them so each foot was beside the other, he did one long stroke with his tongue across their wriggling toes, moaning loudly and whispering to himself as the incredible essence darted across his wet taste-buds. "Oh yea, now that is a dirty fucking foot. Tastes like you've been wearing socks all day ... no, all week," groaned the 37 year old as he spat on both sets of toes and began to engulf them 3 at a time, using his tongue to properly polish them.

The hairy Satyr's toes were tricky to please as they were simply too big, the creature easily possessing size-19 feet at the least. However, John saw this as an incredible challenge and did his best to suck and lick the large feet with all his might, feeling like a true vagrant in a back-alley as he rubbed the paws against his face, feeling the wet flesh dig into his own. His eyes were half-closed in ecstasy as he jumped between the two enlarged kicks, still rubbing the horned boss's to give full attention. "Actually, I've got something you can do. Go behind me and get on your knees," asked a weary Constantine to the marked hybrid, pointing to his legs which he had raised in the air. As he was now fully prone on his stomach with his legs bent, the blonde conjurer had a fun idea, kicking off his repaired shoes from his last incident. Still grimy, dirty, caked in mud and now dried cum from the foot cult, John had the pair of years-old kicks repaired as a symbol of one of the sexiest days of his life, feeling bad that they were destroyed in a fit of frenzy weeks prior. The insides were still a bit damp with the semen that essentially filled it to the brim but in a completely disgusting manner, the 37 year old relished in the debauchery; only wearing or using them when he was particularly horny for feet. In fact, there were even times in the last weeks where he would sniff the swampy insides of his old, battered shoes and jack off, remembering the foul but erotic taste of cum and dirt that was shoved down his throat. Good times indeed.

Kicking them off and allowing them to topple to the side, John used his legs to position the kneeling reptilian man behind him, delicately pulling him into place all while slurping toes as if they were his last meal on Earth. Wrapped in a pair of socks that he had dared to remove for at least 3 days, Constantine searched for the ribbed, protruding cock and rested both of his feet on them as if they were a hook, smirking as its wet surface immediately washed across his own naughty kicks. "I don't understand, do you wish for me to penetrate?" questioned the kneeling hybrid as he felt his Master's socked feet gently rub and brush against his surface. "Nope, stay right where you are. Try and get as much pre-cum on my feet," answered the blonde man in-between gasps as he essentially sandwiched the unique cock in-between his soles, moaning as he stuffed his gullet with the Satyr's huge, salty toes.

Stretching his calf muscles and bending at the knees, the blonde conjurer did his best to give the creature behind him a raunchy foot-job., slowly building up momentum as he held the cock in-between his twin soles; the sock material adding an extra layer of soft, pillowy texture to the event, "Oh ... now that is, different," groaned the blue-skinned hybrid as he oozed thick dribbles of pre-cum from his pleasured organ, thrusting slightly and resting his loins in-between the sandwiched heels; marvelling as his ichor was absorbed by the dirty, worn socks that hugged his Master's feet like a sponge. "And you, I'm gonna open my mouth and you're both going to shove those toes in me, you got it," ordered Constantine to the two beings standing before him, widening his jaw and looking up with teary eyes as he prepared himself to be used. The Satyr and horned best both shrugged before lightly kicking their wet, wriggling toes and digits into the gaping orifice, scraping with one another for the prized pool.

John was in another realm as he felt his mouth getting face-fucked with toes and his own feet slowly dampening with salty pre-cum, hoping he got a chance to scoop the liquid from his soles into his own mouth. Sloppy sounds emerged from both ends of his body and he looked up with horny, desperate eyes as the accumulative flavour and smell of feet filled his nasal cavity and taste-buds. He enjoyed just how rough and intimate the trio were getting as time progressed, noticing an exponential change as they continued to pleasure him; not that it was a problem in any way. His legs were burning as he went full force with his grimy foot-job., twisting his feet around the organ and draining it dry; his socks already soaking wet as if he had just stepped in a puddle. His sensitive skin tickled and shivered as the material rubbed against his exposed flesh and he found his erection to grind against the floor as he was spit-roast.

-

10 minutes or so passed, John almost convinced that he was completely dehydrated, as most of his spit and saliva was smeared across his lips or on the two pairs of demonic kicks before him. He was sure that the reptilian-eyed hybrid would've been done by now, but it seemed to have an endless supply of pre-cum which was now trickling down his legs and towards his thighs; which was sexy just to feel as the slick honey spread. However, right as he was about to change positions, a bright flash seemed to jolt, as if a lightening strike had somehow slipped through his ceiling only to crack and crash in the middle of his living-room. Getting to his hands and knees as he realised he could've been under attack, John did a quick look-around just to be sure, lowering his guard when he was assured that it may have actually just been a storm or something.

"Sorry lads, where were we," began the blonde conjurer as he turned back to face his 3 guests, a little confused when they seemed to be 'altered' in their expressions. "Petty mortal, you think that your summoning spell would last forever? Countless men and women have fallen for our little trick; you are no different," boomed the horned creature with an even more hateful tone, brandishing a sharp pair of claws on the end of its fingertips. "What are you talking about? I did the ritual perfectly. You wouldn't even be here if i fucked up," argued John as he took a quick glance at the other two of the trio, unsure if they were as ruthless as their leader. "Correct, though the ritual is designed to fail after a few hours. As a sort of ... tying of loose ends," quipped the red-skinned demon as it took a step towards its former Master, eyes burning with hatred and anger. "You turned us, the Trio of Amaranth into ... subjects for your twisted desires of the flesh. If that is truly what you want from our warmongering nature. THEN YOU SHALL HAVE IT!" screeched the creature as it raised a hand; sending the other two darting across the room.

Without even a second to react to their predatory nature, John found himself flying across the room, yelling helplessly as he luckily collided with an armchair that broke his fall. He knew he shouldn't have fucked around with the powerful spell and now he was going to pay the price, unsure if there was anything that could save him. "I'll let the two of you deal with him, I've got to destroy a planet to get this human's stench off me," complained the leader as he created a small swirling portal, disappearing in a similar flash from earlier. Looking up off the ground as the Satyr and Marked demons towered over him, the 37 year old found himself floating up off the ground, telekinetically suspended in the air as if he were trapped in a bubble. "If you're going to kill me then get it fuck over with already, i go through these shitty situations at least once a week," howled the Master of the Dark Arts as he tried to remove himself from the middle of his living room, kicking and squirming to no avail; seemingly anchored a few metres off the floor.

"Kill you? After all you've done for us? Nah, I'd like to continue where we left off, though we'll be holding the reins now," whispered the Satyr as he checked to make sure his fury-laden brethren had left the premises, holding John's leg in his arm, rubbing it slightly. "Yea, you're a different cut of cloth and its nice to not have to slaughter thousands while at work, you know?" continued the Marked hybrid as he massaged the blonde man's other foot. licking his leg in slow and wet strokes. John was shocked, but also glad that his generosity had saved him from a grisly fate, stifling a small moan as his lower-half was explored. "So you're saying that you're going to take over, use me and my body for pleasure while im locked in place and unable to fight back?" asked the hovering man as his boner just sprung to full mast, still obscured under his dress-pants. "Well, you no longer have dominion over us, so we'll be calling the shots. We can be quite rough ... so hopefully you'll survive," answered the two in unison, their eyes glowing slightly as their combined abilities kept him suspended in the invisible bondage; like floating on the surface of water ... but without the water.

-

"Let's start with these, since you seem to have an affinity towards your salty appendages," began the two as they began holding and cradling the man's feet in-between their powerful grasps, each one assigned to either the left or right. "Oh fuck, that feels so good," groaned John as he felt their thick and strong digits press deeply into his socked-feet, the dampness from earlier only heightening the sensation of cotton tickling his bare skin. It wasn't long before they moved onto using their own mouths and tongues, John a little curious as they began to prepare themselves. The blue-skinned hybrid seemed to carry on with the reptilian theme and had a long, winding tongue like a snake's, though it was as thick and girthy as a normal human tongue. Slowly but surely, he watched as the dripping mouth organ made several rotations around his entire left foot, squeezing and pulsing like a nest of vines coiling around a post. On the right, the Satyr simply had an incredibly wide tongue, like an extended paintbrush used for painting barns and buildings; wet as all can be.

Before he could interject about the socks, both demons went to work at worshipping his size-10 boot-fillers, moaning and allowing his eyes to roll back as their strong tongues crushed both of his feet. They were already so wet, salty and covered in the Marked Hybrid's pre-cum that he may as well have been barefoot, helpless and dangling in the air as they engulfed his feet like common foot-sluts. As their mouths were more accommodating than a normal persons, John found more and more of his feet slipping into their extended jaws, mixed and wrapped and pulsing like mad. It was like a slimy foot-massage and he wasn't sure if it was because he was going crazy with ecstasy, but he felt as if their saliva was only enhancing his reaction; John now moaning and screaming with pleasure at a regular rate. "The taste is interesting, wait, I think i know why," mentioned the Satyr as he casually leaned over to the Marked hybrid and reached out for his ribbed cock, touching and stroking it slightly and collecting a small pool of the apparently delicious liquid.

Wiping it on the socked foot like a condiment, the stocky Satyr went back to business, hungrily slurping and licking the foot with excessive enthusiasm, his own bulbous penis oozing onto the floor below. "God that's so fucking hot," commented John through gaspy breaths as he watched the scene unfold from above, mesmerised and also wondering how much influence he still had over the two. "Hey, you can cum right? Like you're demons but you still can ejaculate?" asked John as he tried to keep his voice steady, a hard job considering he had two large, beefy demons literally licking and lapping at his sock-covered soles. "Correct, we can pump out gallons of nectar at a time? Why?" asked the Satyr as he slowed his pace, curious as to what his kind former Master was planning. "Gallons? Oh wow we are going to have a party then. Can you ... I dunno, levitate my shoes to your hands? Trust me, i think you'll both like what i have in mind," interjected Constantine as he tried to angle his neck towards his old, crusty shoes which were toppled over one another on the other side of the room, smiling as they they each 'grabbed' onto a trainer which flew straight into their hands.

"Ok, now fill them up. Treat them like containers for your seed," ebbed the horny blonde man as he felt his erection reach maximum capacity, convinced that if he even got another taste of a toe, he would blow his load so hard it would break his zipper. The two gave a quick glance at one another and shrugged before turning to face the other, their erect penises joining along. Holding one shoe in each hand they began to ruthlessly touch and stroke themselves, their wrists glowing with a tinge of magical energy as they brought upon the physical satisfaction. Nearing their eventual orgasms, the two also began to press their cock together, thrusting slightly into one another and allowing their sizeable organs to rub and 'kiss' each other; their unique biology making for an interesting show. John wasn't sure if they were somehow demonic siblings or part of the same tribe or something, but it was so hot to see them 'Dock' one another right before him, though he was more interested in how much they were going to unleash.

Panting slightly, the two finally released a thick torrent of pearly white cum from their cocks and aimed them into the dirty, sewn together shoes, a large amount already spilling onto the floor in thick spatters. "Holy Fuck, you weren't kidding," groaned John as he watched the delicious semen flow like frothy beer spilled from an axed keg, seemingly never stopping and flowing like a raging river. He could already see small driblets begin to leak from the several small holes and gaps in the stained, weary footwear and it only made him more thirsty for a taste; hoping to marinate the semen in the aged leather for an extra kick. "So now what? These are leaking everywhere by the way," brought up the Satyr as he turned back to his ex-Master, small trickle of the warm fluid already escaping down his arm and towards his elbow as it leaked like a broken plastic bag.

John was full of ideas though he had one that really stuck in his mind, the mere thought already sending hot and cold shivers up his spine. "Ok, I'd like you take off my socks while you pour your shoe's cum over my bare feet," asked John as he once again tried his best to move and point, confident that his vocal commands weren't too tricky to follow. "And I want you to fill one of the socks with the cum from the shoe and then ... I guess, levitate it into my mouth, cos I wanna drink it straight," excitedly prattled the blonde conjurer as he had flashbacks to the shoe-cum from weeks past, eager to pay homage to the event that started it all while also adding a new twist. Looking at one another with intrigued grins, the demons did as they were asked and went to work, John watching it all from his hovering position like an angel ... of sorts.

-

"Oh fuck yea, drench those fuckers," cooed the gasping demonologist as torrents of thick, pearly, hot cum were poured over both of his wriggling feet like chocolate fudge over a banana-split, slathering and immersing them in the rich, viscous honey. The creamy nectar seeped into every line and crack along his sole, wavered in-between his flicking toes and marinated his ankles in its salty delicacy; dripping off his heels in slow, branching tendrils. It was a sight to behold and barely any of his skin bubbled to the surface underneath the milky coating, looking as if he had just dipped both his kicks into tubs of melted ice-cream. His mouth salivated and drooled at the erotic sight, wishing he could somehow reach over and lick his own paws clean, slurping the loads down his hungry gullet.

Noticing his blank, entranced stare and open mouth, the leftover demon took their cum-filled sock and 'threw' it towards the gaping man, hovering it for a second before dropping it. Catching it like a dog biting down on a stick as it flies towards them, John was immediately gifted with the salty batter, most of it spilling out of the open end and into his awaiting mouth. Choking and spluttering as a torrent of demonic semen poured out of the damp, wet cotton sock; Constantine allowed it to pour down his chin as he began slurping it down like the vagrant that he was, inhaling deeply through his nose to not accidentally drown in the copious cum. "Get a look at that," whispered the Satyr in awe as it stroked itself to the erotic situation, never before encountering a human who was so thirsty, so desperate for a bucket-load of their seed; his choking gasps as he divided air and semen only enhancing the dire nature.

The 37 year old's neck and stubble were soaked in the pearly honey and it had already began seeping down his clothes, against his skin; flowing slowly as gravity took its toll. The sock, which was slowly emptying its contents, was delicately balanced halfway on his face, halfway inside his maw and like an animal suckling upon a teat; John drained its contents down, gulping loudly as he filled his empty stomach with the delicious nectar. The taste of the otherworldly, demonic seed was different to human cum; much more earthy and rich, as if it had been aged like a fine-wine in the demon's swollen testicles. Still, the man was a degenerate cum-guzzler when he wasn't saving the city from hell's minions so the exacerbated flavour dancing on his orgasming taste-buds. was ... welcome to say the least.

Moving his feet around in small circles while still hovering comfortably up off the ground, John made extremely suggestive eye movements and gestures to keep the party chugging along, arching his feet forwards in a 'grabbing' motion. Understanding the next phase of the unconventional sex scene, the two demon's angled their throbbing, pulsing members with the two feet and began to do a number of dirty, raunchy things to them. The Marked hybrid rubbed his ribbed cock in a see-saw motion, using the excessive coating to lubricate his stroking movement. Holding John's lower leg and ankle, he thrusted himself upwards, pushing his textured penis along its vertical length, his balls slapping against the ex-Master's heel when he put his power into it. Moaning as he built up speed and gave his own manhood a wet, slick foot-job., the hybrid only continued to change things up, really pressing its warm organ into the creamy flesh.

The Satyr on the other hand, used its bulbous rod to essentially 'fuck' the foot as if it were an orifice, pressing its engorged length in quick, successive bucks against the exposed foot. Like getting a massage that consisted of numerous, forceful pokes all along the sensitive under-side of his sole, John could only moan as the hot, bulbous head punched into his aching, the hairy demon grunting as it got just as much pleasure as an asshole or mouth. The blonde cum-guzzler made sure to part his toes apart and allow both demon's to 'insert' themselves into the space, carefully wrapping his oily toes around and along their unique members. It was really an interesting and immensely pleasurable concoction of sensations and stimuli as he swirled the seed like cum, his throat completely painted with the white cream; all while his drenched paws were taken advantage of and used for footjobs and footrubs.

"Oh fuck, I'm going to cum," roared both demons after a few minutes of depraved foot action, sweating profusely as they thrusted and moved their bodies; humping and stroking their engorged cocks like animals. "Again? Holy fuck," whispered John as he began sucking on the soaked sock like it was a reed of hay, relishing as the taste of dirt, cum and his own foot sweat flooded his tongue and cheeks. Flicking his toes and doing his best to contribute to their orgasms, John was soon gifted with a second helping of the demonic semen, thick spurts fountaining up into the air before spattering down on his wriggling toes. The Satyr, who was moaning as if he had been shot, was essentially 'pissing' all over his toes, a seemingly endless stream coating the bottom cuffs of his pants as well as his lower leg, no end in sight. "Oh fuck, that's so hot. I think I'm gonna ... I'm gonna!" groaned Constantine as he felt his own balls begin to twitch underneath his pants, shooting their own boiling load into the outside world; his crotch and underwear warming quickly as fresh cum oozed out. Never before had John experienced a hands-free, prostate ignored orgasm in his life and he felt his eyes rolling back into his skull as his hips spasmed, luckily 'locked' in place mid-air.

-

Minutes passed as the three individuals all began the post-orgasm recovery period, the room reeking of their musk and sweat; mixed with an ashy, tinged aroma for an extra kick. Biting his lip and doing his best to stay control of his own mind which was on the verge of tipping into a sex-addicted promiscuous whore, John calmed his sensitive body down. "Im glad we stayed, the human has some pretty great ideas," panted the Marked hybrid as he released control of his telekinesis, gently bringing his ex-Master back to solid ground. As soon as he was lowered, John immediately slipped on his cum-soaked feet and fell to the ground, yelling but laughing at the absurdity of the notion. Sitting up and resting his feet so that his slick soles weren't touching the floor directly, John took his fingers and swiped a fresh sample, like fingering honey from its comb. Bringing the slick, pearly fingers to his lips, he eagerly drank his hard work, looking up in awe at the two demon's who did more than they had to.

"Well, I think it's time that we're off. We were supposed to execute you but ... I think we'll give you a pass," groaned the Satyr as it flicked the excess liquid from its uncut bulb, wringing it out like a towel, allowing thick globules to spill to the floor. "Better get going before our ... tempered brethren returns," chimed the Marked, blue-skinned hybrid as it conjured a small portal, stepping through and disappearing from sight. The Satyr gave a friendly wave and stomped off as well, his big glorious ass swinging from side-to-side as it teleported back to its own dimension. Licking his lips and taking a deep breath of relief that his mistake didn't cost him his life, John slumped forwards and stretched his back, lowering his guard as the portal began to dissipate from his living room.

However, before it could fully de-materialise, a shadowy figure slowly crept through, stepping into the human dimension before the portal could properly shut. Feeling a new presence in the room, John looked up and yelped in horror as the previously mentioned horned demon made a surprise reappearance, looking angry as the last time the two met. "You're still ALIVE!" shrieked the red-skinned, ashy-scented demon as it drew its talons, eager to finish the job it's comrades had failed to do. John, once again taken off guard, could only gasp and try to crawl away, knowing that if he tried to stand, he would just slip like a cartoon character. Before the leader could properly kill its prey though, it seemed to 'sense' something, stopping in its tracks to ... smell its surroundings.

"That odour? Don't tell me you-" began the demon before it looked down, noticing it had stepped in a small puddle of semen, otherworldly seed that belonged to its brethren. Immediately, the strong and muscular demon was brought to its knees as it began licking and lapping at the thick fluid, wiping the floor clean with its human-like tongue. "Wait, what? You're a slut for your brothers cum?" chuckled John as he tried to piece the puzzle together, now wondering if the scarred, pissed-off aura was just a facade to cover up a desirable lust for those around him. "You like their cum huh? Well, the Satyr made sure to REALLY give this foot a fresh coat and the other one did just the same with the other one," announced John as he rolled onto his back and lifted his legs up, flicking his toes and shaking them slightly, small spools of accumulated fluid dripping down onto the floor.

Like a shark detecting blood in the ocean, the horned creature literally pounced from its kneeling position and began drinking the apparently ambrosia-like honey from the conjurer's dirty feet, licking and polishing so forcefully that John had to yell out at certain points. "Wow, who would've know. If you'd stayed, you could've drained their cocks dry, like I had the pleasure of doing," dirty-talked the 37 year old as his cocky nature came creeping back, knowing exactly how foot-sluts loved to be treated, considering he was the dirtiest of them all. "Does it taste thick, rich? Does it dance around on your tongue like whisky?" moaned the blonde conjurer as he shoved both his feet against the horned demon's red skin, rubbing them in small circles around his nose and cheeks; surprisingly hot which made sense due to the Satan qualities.

Within a few minutes, John found his feet to be as fresh and clean as the day he learned what a bath was, a little disappointed that his paws were no longer blessed and baptised in the milky batter. The horned leader, seemingly hypnotised by a lust for demonic cum, began hunting for a new source, red eyes darting while its nose seeked out a new source. Honing in as John sighed deeply, the demon lunged and pinned its ex-Master to the floor, licking his beard and neck for trace amounts which had previously spilled from the filled sock. "Oh yea, its all over me, so get to work," grunted John as the sexy, muscular humanoid creature humped him against the ground, their crotches and chests rubbing together as the red-eyed leader continued its cleaning service.

"Oh fuck yea, I should've known you were the dirtiest of the bunch. Do you like to drain them while they sleep?" mocked John as his shirt and clothes were ripped off his body, the demon's tongue carefully following the thick trails of cum that had seeped down, both figures moaning as they relished the sexual encounter. Looking over to the side as his soaked nipples were sucked upon, John noticed his show which had served as a 'cup' for the intoxicating fluid, a raunchy idea flowing into his mind. Reaching over with his left hand, John brought the old, grimy shoe up over his mouth and forcefully shook as much of the excess nectar as possible into his open mouth, holding it between his cheeks and under his tongue. The pang was strong and intense, like biting into a lemon out of the blue; fully marinated in cum-soaked leather material; as well as any debris which had managed to slip inside during his walks or runs.

Leaning his head forwards as his body was still pinned down, the man opened his mouth and swirled the salty, rich mixture, even letting a small amount dribble out between his lips. Like a bloodhound, the demon ignored the rest of the conjurer's sexy, sweaty body and began making out with the blonde human; the two 'passing' the liquid back and forth like depraved pornstars. His mouth tasted like cinnamon and soot, a uniquely sweet but ashy flavour which in John's book, was pretty damn cool. He always got off on the strange and otherworldly so this was an intense make-out session, with not even a drop of cum spilling as their tongues danced in one another's lips.

Breaking it off once both parties swallowed their own portion, the demon seemingly 'came out' of his trance, red eyes returning back to their piercing stare. Though he had a chance right then and there to crush the demonologist's stupid human face, the horned demon held back, pulling himself away and returning to a standing position.

-

"So, you finally grew a heart," joked John as he stood back up, grimacing at the tattered state of his clothes and the general disarray of his living room; wondering if it would be easier just to pack up and move somewhere new. "Silence. You remain because you still have use," seethed the demon as it tried to recapture its previous deadly aura, somehow a bit lost now that John knew what the creature looked with two feet shoved down its gaping throat. "Let me guess, blood of the innocent, newborn child every 3 years," prattled Constantine with a sigh, wondering if maybe death would be an easier escape; I mean, he would be sent to hell ... which is exactly where he wants to go anyways.

"You are going to perform the ritual again, once every ... 3 months. That way I'll be able to, pleasure them without it being weird," declared the horned creature as it whispered the end of its sentence, probably blushing under its red-skin as it gushed like a teenage girl. "Oh, well, ok. I was actually gonna do it again anyways but have like a crossbow ready for you in particular, but this works too," replied John with a surprised cock of his eyebrow, finding it weirdly cute, though also remembering how close he came to dying, twice. "If you tell anyone about ... what just happened, I'll skin you and your loved ones," finished the horned demon with a huff as it conjured another portal, slipping into it before John could get his licks in; the room swirling in a mini-tornado once again.

"Ok, you little foot slut," laughed the 37 year old to himself as he got up, wondering how long it had been since he had a shower.


End file.
